


Of Course, I Hate To See The One I Love In So Much Pain

by ZekiForLife



Series: Semes Comforting Their Ukes [3]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Mention of Batman - Freeform, Nezumi may be a little OOC, Nezushi - Freeform, Romance/Friendship - Freeform, Shion feels bad, kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: Shion got a root canal and is in extremely pain, Nezumi finds something to make him feel a little better.





	Of Course, I Hate To See The One I Love In So Much Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole root canal hurting like hell is definitely the truth, nya! I should know, I've had two! And no matter what I did, nothing really helped much.

    It was the day after Shion had gotten a root canal and the pain was a lot worse that it had been. The white haired boy was currently sitting on the sofa in his and Nezumi's apartment, watching _Batman Begins_ with his pet rat, Hamlet. He had a blanket draped over himself, using part of it to put pressure on his cheek and jaw, having already taken two ibuprofen tablets.

    Nezumi came into the room and sat down next to Shion, his nose buried in a large book that had remedies for just about everything in it. Nezumi always looked things up online as a last resort, believing that physical books had more answers. Shion on the other hand looked things up online all the time and typically memorized everything moments later, which basically made him a human encyclopedia.

    The black haired boy suddenly got up and went to the kitchen, shuffling around a bit before coming back with a glass of salt water. Shion stared up at him questioningly, prompting Nezumi to speak.

    "The book says to rinse your mouth with salt water." Shion nodded and paused his movie to head to the kitchen and try the remedy his roommate had found for him.

    A few minutes later the salt water seemed to be working, as the pain was not as bad as it just had been, by no means was it a miracle cure, but it was working a little.

    Shion moved the blanket away from his face a little and spoke with a hoarse voice, "thank you, Nezumi." And leaned his head on the ravenette's shoulder.

    "No problem..." Nezumi mumbled, blushing as they continued to watch the movie in that position.

     _Of course, I hate to see the one I love in so much pain_... Were the thoughts Nezumi did not share with the red eyed boy, but maybe in the future he might...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah I found that when you root canal is hurting really bad, try rinsing your mouth with salt water, it'll make you feel better!


End file.
